Mechanical parking system are used where space is restricted or at a premium. The length and depth of the ground space and the height available to the system are the major factors in determining the number of vehicles that can be parked for each type of system. Just as with conventional parking systems, mechanical parking systems have space not used for parking. In the conventional system the space is needed for driving aisles, ramps, stairways and passenger elevators along with the additional space needed on each side of every parked vehicle to allow the doors to open and passengers to enter and exit. In conventional parking garages extra height is required between the levels to allow for the thickness of the floor and supporting beams, pedestrian traffic and overhead lighting. Mechanical parking garages do not require driving aisles, ramps, stairways, passenger elevators, floors, overhead lighting or pedestrian traffic. The cars can be stored much closer together because the doors are never opened in the storage area. There are no ceilings or floors required and the vertical space between the stored vehicles is kept to a minimum. Mechanical parking garages do, however, require a certain amount of equipment to perform their operation. The style and configuration of this equipment helps to determine the overall space-saving characteristic of the mechanical parking garage.